The Fall of Germany
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: The Aftermath of war is always hard, but as the countries recover Germany still lies in ruins, can America and China rebuild the country and save the nation? Will the other two allies help? Possible GerMerica in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Germany

* * *

The allies knew taking their anger and grief on Germany was wrong, but they felt justified, thinking that because had he had started two world wars and nearly exterminated an entire group of people, he had to be punished.

America though didn't see it as _Ludwig_ doing these atrocities but rather _Germany_ , so having Ludwig punished like this seemed wrong. The country was still in ruins but no had bothered sending aid, even Italy and Japan got help and Japan had been the last to surrender.

"Guys, I think its time we thought of rebuilding Germany. Its been almost a year and the country is still in ruins! though I bet help would have come faster if _someone_ hadn't ordered a blockade on the country." America said looking pointedly at England who blushed and looked away.

"Look we helped the other two axis members, why are we avoiding Germany?" The American then added looking from France to England and finally to China who sat quietly next to America.

"America has a point." China said, agreeing with America. Every country had screwed up at one point, but why should the nation be punished like this? Ludwig was young, even younger than America and yet he has the most hate of any country or nation, it was unfair.

"Thanks Yao." America said and slammed his hands on the wooden conference table they all were sitting around. "You know what? I'm the hero, I'll go rebuild Germany and help Ludwig myself, if you want to help me, fine. But this needs to be done, now." And with that, America was gone.

"I'm going to, this has gone on long enough and even young America can see difference between Country and Nation, unlike you two." China said and hurried after the American.

"I'm going to call off my blockade." England said with a sigh and left the room.

"I'm going to stop my hate mail and start send roses, after all beauty is the best cure." France said to himself and exited the room.

* * *

America and China stood in the pouring rain trying to open the door to Germany's house. "Move I am soaked and panda is drenched!" China ordered and had managed to unlock the door, with little effort, hurrying in to avoid any more rain.

"It looks like no one has been in here in ages." China said looking at the dust covering the house.

"This is like a haunted house or something. I thought Luddy was like neat or OCD or something." America said letting out sneeze as dust flew up his nose.

"Is he even here?" Chiba asked walking into the living room.

"I don't-" America stopped as a string of painful sounding coughing interrupted him. America looked to China and the two followed the noise ending up in front of a locked room.

"Ludwig? You okay? It's me, America. And China's here too!" America called knocking on the door. They heard more coughing as a response. America couldn't take it anymore, he took a step back and kicked the door open.

Germany was in there on the floor, coughing up blood. America and China ran over as the nation collapsed and looked him over.

"This could be internal bleeding." China suggested while America wiped some blood off of Germany's lip.

"His country and people being sick and injured and dying doesn't help either. I'm going to take him to my country, can you start helping his people? Since most are homeless, they need warm food, and shelter. If Arty or Franny offer to help, put Franny on kitchen duty and Arty on tending to any sick or injured and try and rebuild the houses!" America shouted as he carried the sickly German away.

"Wait! If he's gone from his culture or country too long his body will start to reverse in age. take at least something from his culture or country to keep this from happening." China quickly said before America had left the country.

"He has this Iron Cross around his neck. But what's a cultural thing I can bring?" America asked walking back into the house.

At that moment Germany awoke, his eyes slightly glazed, he got out of America's arms, landing ungracefully on the ground as he stumbled around, coughing, heading to the bookshelf in the living room and pulling out a key hidden behind the books. nearly collapsing into China as he handed the man the silver key. "Basement...you'll find my bruder's library...go in, lying next to third bookshelf is a flute, my culture has music in it, take it." Germany got out before he passed out once more.

America had gotten the flute rather easily and had gotten the German out of the country, going to his own home, hoping his alien friend would help Ludwig.

* * *

"Hmm...he seems to have ruptured a lung and never had it looked at, he also has lost a lot of weight, his ribs are showing. The best I can recommend is wrapping his torso up and try keeping him bedridden until he is better, or no longer coughing blood. If he gets worse take him to a doctor." Tony the alien said after he finished analyzing Germany.

Thanks bro!" America said and gently wrapped Germany's torso up, before taking him up to his room and tucking him into the bed.

* * *

Germany woke up hours later and looked around, he was in what appeared to be a teenage boy's bedroom. The door opened and America. came in with a plate of cheeseburgers. "Yo! I have food! eat up!" America greeted and sat next to Germany on the bed, offering him a burger.

"You're staying in bed until your lung possibly heals, but if it is a ruptured lung, then I'll take you to a hospital. I mean the doctors are as good as other countries, but it beats bleeding internally. I guess I'll give you two days, we heal fast, but we can still die if we're not careful." America said before he took a bite of his food. Germany took a bite of his own food.

* * *

This story has been eating at my brain for a while so I had to write it! Anyway please review, I plan on continuing for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those that took the time to read Chapter 1!

Now on to Chapter 2!

* * *

Two days had passed since America had taken in Germany, and though he looked better than he did when he was found, he was still hurting.

America didn't understand why though, Germany's wounds had healed so why was he still coughing up blood and looking so week? But after running through all of the different scenarios in his head, America finally got it. The country of Germany was suffering, even with China working nonstop, it wasn't enough.

The people of Germany still lay helpless on the streets, they still had untreated injuries, still were hungry and were homeless. With all of this going on, it was enough to effect Ludwig. America knew then that Germany's lungs were never the problem, his people were.

"Yao, how are things there?" America had called China up, hoping, no praying that things had improved in Germany.

"Not good. Even with Chinatown built people still refuse to get food. And people are still dying. We need help." China answered back, sounding frantic.

"Damn it. Okay, I'll try and see if Arty and Franny can help, maybe even some other countries too. We need to get Germany up and running again." America said and ended the call before he sighed and looked at the phone in his hands.

He knew he had to talk to his former allies, and he knew he had to get help for Ludwig's people, but it still bothered him knowing they hated Germany so much.

After hearing Ludwig's painful coughing next to him he sighed and dialed England's number.

"Arty! We need you to tend to the sick people in Germany!" America yelled as soon as England had answered.

"Why on earth would I do that? I think it would be better if that kraut was gone-"

"Quit being an ass and do it! Luddy's in bad shape and might _die_ if any more people go. So, go to his country and tend to his people already!" America snapped, interrupting England before he could finish speaking.

After yelling at England he hung up and while his anger was still high he dialed France's number. "Hey, Franny! Can you cook food for the people in Germany? Yao's trying, but he's also working on rebuilding and can only do so much." He explained, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Oh, but of course!" France said happily. America sighed in relief.

"Oh, did Germany get the roses? The black ones? Flowers have many languages and black represents, death and with that brute I do hope for his death for what he did to my country and my people. But, as I am a gentleman, I will help." France said and hung up.

America sighed and sat down on his bed next to Ludwig. The man was sleeping and America found himself staring, wondering how his friends could not be able to tell the difference the difference between Ludwig the _nation_ and Germany the _country_.

* * *

Please feel free to point out any errors or corrections I could make! Thank you! Hope I see you next update!


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since America had gotten his allies to help. Slowly the coughing had begun to wither. "Come on guys, work faster." America thought and stayed close to Ludwig, in his bedroom, hoping and praying the strong and fearless German would begin to recover.

As America slept, his hand gently holding Ludwig's, his head resting on the mattress, he dreamed. In his dreams, he was in a gorgeous meadow that was filled with bright colorful flowers. America was smiling as he sat on a rolling hill with grass surrounding him. Ludwig sat by his side, his smile bright and happy.

America jolted awake as he felt someone tap the back of his head.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and holding my hand." Ludwig said with a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. America smiled.

"Sorry about that dude. So how are you feeling? You look better. Do you hurt anywhere? Are you hungry?" America asked rapidly, excited to see the man awake and no longer looking to be in as much pain as before.

"Ja, I am feeling better. I still have minor pain in my torso. And ja, I am hungry." Ludwig said answering all of America's questions.

"Sweet! I'll go and get you something!" America yelled and enthusiastically ran to the door.

"Nein. I wish to move around and get my own food. I have been bedridden for too long." Ludwig said and moved out of the bed and stood up. America stood by him, his arms out around the German in case the man's legs gave out.

"Hey, you're standing!" America said with a grin.

"America-"

"Alfred." America corrected, his smile never leaving.

"Was?" Ludwig asked looking at the other man confused.

"My name. It's Alfred. We're not countries, Ludwig. We're nations. And While you're _Ludwig_ I'm _Alfred_." Alfred said and shook his head.

"Now come on you are long overdue for a shower dude and you so need new clothes." The American then added and took Ludwig's hand while leading him to the bathroom.

"Alfred. Why are you helping me? Are we not enemies?" Ludwig asked looking at the American.

Alfred laughed. "Dude, chill! We're not enemies!" he said and then stepped away from his shower. "Okay so the glowing, green crap in there...Don't touch it. Toris used to live here, ya know? And he used some by accident. He stepped out of the shower looking like _Rapunzel!_ So yeah, Tony keeps it in there when he goes out on dates. As for what to use, I have Red, White, and Blue stuff in there! You'll see when you get in! I'll be back in a little bit with some clothes and a towel for you!" Alfred said and left the bathroom, Giving Ludwig privacy.

Ludwig tore off his blood stained, dirty clothes and tossed them before he stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water wash away the dirt, blood, and grime he was covered in for weeks prior.

Ludwig saw what Alfred had been talking about. sitting there were three bottles. A red Apple scented shampoo. A white Coconut conditioner. And a blue Ocean Mist body soap. He used them all silently wondering if this was the reason Alfred smelled so nice when he walked into a room.

Once he was done he stepped out and saw on the counter some neatly folded clothes and a large fluffy white towel. Smiling at the display of generosity, Ludwig quickly dried his hair off and walked out, hoping to find Alfred.

Alfred stood in the living room, talking to Tony the alien about how he planned on taking Ludwig to the best burger joint in town before taking him to go see the latest Star Wars movie.

Alfred grinned as he saw Ludwig enter the room shyly. "Hey Luddy! It looks like my clothes fit you alright!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Ja. Thank you for them, Amer- Alfred." Ludwig said with a soft smile.

"Hey, no problem! So tell me, have you ever seen Star Wars?" Alfred asked as the two walked to the front door.

"No. Why?" Ludwig asked feeling concerned. Was seeing Star Wars a requirement to live in the US? Was Alfred going to send him back to his country for not seeing the movie?

"Well then, Let's grab some burgers to go and binge watch all of Star Wars then!" Alfred said with a smile.

"Okay. That sounds...fun." Ludwig said smiling as well. Maybe living here with Alfred wouldn't be so bad, maybe his, fun, optimistic personality was what Ludwig needed.

* * *

Thank you all of those that reviewed and made suggestions to help with the story! I hope to see more helpful reviews like that and hope to see you again next update!

And big thank you to Iceflight398! For pointing out those corrections!


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig had to admit, thanks to Alfred, he could feel himself healing, and thanks to Yao and the other Allies, he could feel his country healing as well. He had watched all of the Star Wars movies with Alfred, talking with him about the plot and the characters. "I don't get it, everyone hates Jar Jar! I mean yeah he's annoying, but I mean everyone hates him!" Alfred exclaimed gesturing rapidly.

Ludwig nodded, though he had just spent two days watching the movies, he still didn't really know who all of the characters were.

"Anyway! I'm starving! Come on let's go grab something to eat!" Alfred exclaimed and grabbed Ludwig's hand. Ludwig let him, feeling his heart pound in a way it had never pounded before.

* * *

Yao was working overtime, rebuilding homes, giving German citizens homes and jobs. Francis was feeding the people, though he didn't feel he had to seeing as Ludwig hadn't helped his people after the war. Even Arthur was helping, using his magic to heal those that were injured or sick.

Arthur had heard from his Nordic friends. Though Sweden and Finland, and even Iceland were fine, it seemed Norway and Denmark had suffered greatly.

"I don't think I can stay here helping these people any longer, after what Germany has done, I can't... I'm going to aid the Nordics." Arthur said to Francis and Yao.

"What? You can't leave now! People still out on street sick and hurt!" Yao argued pointing to the people groaning on the streets.

"I am well aware of this, but think of Norway and Denmark. I invaded Norway through Denmark, while Germany invaded him through Sweden, Norway is still recovering, I heard he resisted Germany and was blinded. Once I see for myself that they are all fine I might come back." Arthur said and walked away. Francis watched him leave and sighed, he didn't feel right helping either.

"Oui. This doesn't feel right. Have Austria or Hungary or anyone else cook for them for now on. I must tend to my own people and get out of this morbid place." France said and left as well, leaving Yao once again alone. With a frustrated sigh, Yao called up Alfred.

"Yo! Yao! What's up?" Alfred asked.

"Arthur and Francis have left! Arthur said he wished to help Nordics and Francis left to be with his own citizens! We have no help now!" Yao yelled and heard Alfred sigh.

"We still have one Ally left. I'll talk to him, explain the situation and see if he can help. For now, I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you to continue working hard, Lud is on his feet and everything!" Alfred said happily.

"Who is our other ally? Russia? You know we at war with him!" Yao scolded.

"No! Dumb-nut! It's my brother, Matthew! You know, Canada?" Alfred explained.

"What on Hello Kitty's life is a Canada?" Yao demanded into the phone only to be met with silence.

"He's north of me and is sometimes invisible and forgotten but he's actually pretty bad-ass and awesome! And he can cook and I think he knows a little magic because he has a talking bear! And he looks like me because we're twins but I actually think he's cooler than me! I can't wait for you to meet him either!" Alfred yelled into the phone, his excitement bubbling out of him.

"Right... if he can be helpful then send him, I have enough to deal with now. Good bye, I have to end Chinese work force break!" Yao said and ended the call. He let out another sigh and went to the large gong in his Chinatown, hitting it to signal that the break was over.

Alfred looked at Ludwig who sat across from him and gave him an apologetic smile before he dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?" came a soft barely audible voice.

"Yo! Mattie! It's Al! Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor!" Alfred said.

"W-what is it Al?" Matthew whispered.

"I need you to go to Germany and help out! See Artie and Franny were but then they both decided not to... whatever anyway, can you do it? See I'm with Ludwig, and he's actually doing better because me and Yao have been helping him! Yao's there in Germany handling the repairs, which are helping, but he can't do it on his own! Please bro!" Alfred begged.

"O-okay, I'll see what I can do." Matthew said his voice louder than before.

"Thanks man! You're the best!" Alfred grinned though his brother couldn't see it and ended the call before he turned his attention back to Ludwig.

"Franny and Artie are being dickish right now." he muttered under his breath. Ludwig understood though, why help the nation that helped harm you? He couldn't help but feel guilty, in a way this had all been his fault, and now he was going to pay the price, even if it killed him.

* * *

I can't believe how long this took to put up! Gah! Sorry! Anyway please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ludwig understood though, why help the nation that helped harm you? He couldn't help but feel guilty, in a way this had all been his fault, and now he was going to pay the price, even if it killed him._

Alfred couldn't help but focus on the other man sitting across from him, he had made hot dogs thinking the German would feel comfortable, and yet the man hadn't even eaten one. And the more Alfred thought of this, the more he realized, Ludwig hadn't eaten since Arthur and Francis gave up on helping him.

"Lud. Are you okay? You look really bummed out about something." Alfred asked with a frown.

"Ja. I am fine. I am simply tired though. I'll retire to the couch now." Ludwig said quickly, heading into the living room, despite Alfred giving him his room.

"Okay..." Alfred muttered, though he was concerned for the man.

Ludwig sat quietly on the couch, staring at the wall ahead. He hated this. He hated this guilt, hated how nice Alfred was to him. "I hate this." he spoke aloud and stood up, not caring about where he was going, or what would happen, he wanted to be free. Free from his guilt, free from his pain.

* * *

Alfred peeked outside his bedroom door, curious to see if Ludwig was asleep yet. "He's sweet when he's sleeping." Alfred thought with a small smile and wandered down the stairs quietly. He made his way to the living room and froze, his eyes wide, as he saw the other man gone. He looked around and saw his front door wide open.

"Oh shit!" Alfred yelled and put on his coat, not caring he was in his pajamas and shoe-less, he needed to find Ludwig.

* * *

Meanwhile Yao was on the verge of snapping. He was tired and cranky and dealing with too many things at once. He hadn't even noticed a large helicopter land until a man appeared before him, his facial structure was similar to Alfred he noticed, but this man was different. "Hello. I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams, Alfred's brother." the man said softly. So that was it, this was the brother Alfred mentioned to him.

"Go tend to the people, I'll work on feeding and rebuilding." Yao ordered tiredly. Matthew looked ready to argue back but stopped himself and nodded, heading to the people moaning and coughing on the chilly, snowy streets of Berlin.

"Ve~ Germany's home is so cold!" came a voice that startled both Yao and Matthew, they had stopped their work as they turned toward the owner of the voice, finding Italy, Romano, and Spain at the border, Italy smiling his usual happy smile.

"Hey! We've come to help! We heard about the situation here and decided to lend our resources and aid!" Spain called happily, the trio heading over to Yao.

Yao looked relieved, finally progress could actually be made. "Antonio, follow me and help me rebuild the building here. Lovino and Feliciano you're both on kitchen duty! Matthew, keep working on healing the citizens!" Yao ordered with renewed vigor. Everyone had a part, a role to fulfill in aiding Germany and getting it back in working condition.

* * *

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Answer me!" Alfred called desperately, waving a flashlight around in an attempt to locate the German.

"Lud!" Alfred tried again and finally located the German, who was unconscious, on the sidewalk.

"Damn it..." Alfred grumbled and let out a strained groan as he lifted Ludwig up, carrying him back to the house.

* * *

Alfred set him down on his bed and frowned, he was freezing! "I am just doing this to warm you up." Alfred said, not wanting Ludwig to get the wrong idea if he were to wake up. Alfred climbed into the small bed beside Ludwig and covered them both with his thick blanket as hugged Ludwig close to him, using his body heat to warm Ludwig up.

"Mm... huh...? Alfred?" Ludwig asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Alfred said nothing, choosing simply to kiss Ludwig's head.

"Why...? did you go out to find me?" Ludwig asked, looking up to meet Alfred's eyes.

"Because, I like you, duh. Now go to sleep. I'm not leaving." Alfred whispered in the dark room.

Ludwig frowned but nodded, falling asleep slowly, his head resting on Alfred's firm chest.

* * *

 **Yay! After so long, another chapter was produced! Aww! Al is so caring to Ludwig! And ooh, more help for Yao!**


End file.
